Style (singel Taylor Swift)
'''Style - '''singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Taylor Swift, wydany jako trzeci utwór promujący album 1989 Tekst piosenki Midnight You come and pick me up No headlights A long drive Could end in burning flames or paradise Fade into view, oh It's been a while since I have even heard from you Heard from you I should just tell you to leave 'cause I Know exactly where it leads but I Watch us go round and round each time You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style We never go out of style You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt. And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style We never go out of style So it goes He can't keep his wild eyes on the road Takes me home Lights are off, he's taking off his coat I say I heard, oh You've been out and about with some other girl Some other girl He says, what you've heard it's true but I Can't stop thinking about you and I I said I've been there too a few times You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style We never go out of style You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style We never go out of style Take me home Just take me home Just take me home Out of style You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style We never go out of style Tłumaczenie tekstu Północ Przychodzisz i zabierasz mnie na przejażdżkę Żadnych reflektorów Długa droga, Mogłaby zakończyć się w płonących płomieniach lub w raju Rozmywasz się, Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd ostatni raz miałam od ciebie wieści Powinnam ci po prostu powiedzieć, abyś odszedł, Bo wiem dokładnie, dokąd to prowadzi, Ale obserwuję, jak wciąż kręcimy się w kółko Masz to fantazyjne spojrzenie Jamesa Deana A ja mam te klasycznie czerwone usta, tak jak lubisz I gdy się rozpadamy, za każdym razem wracamy do siebie Bo nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Masz te długie, zaczesane do tyłu włosy i biały t-shirt A ja mam tę wiarę grzecznej dziewczynki i obcisłą, krótką spódniczkę I gdy się rozpadamy, za każdym razem wracamy do siebie Bo nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Więc tak to idzie: On nie może skupić swojego dzikiego wzroku na drodze Zabiera mnie do domu Światła są wyłączone, on zdejmuje płaszcz Ja mówię: słyszałam, że umówiłeś się z jakąś inną dziewczyną Jakąś inną dziewczyną On mówi: to co słyszałaś to prawda, ale ja Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tobie i o mnie Powiedziałam: już parę razy przez to przeszłam Masz to fantazyjne spojrzenie Jamesa Deana A ja mam te klasycznie czerwone usta, tak jak lubisz I gdy się rozpadamy, za każdym razem wracamy do siebie Bo nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Masz te długie, zaczesane do tyłu włosy i biały t-shirt A ja mam tę wiarę grzecznej dziewczynki i obcisłą, krótką spódniczkę I gdy się rozpadamy, za każdym razem wracamy do siebie Bo nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Zabierz mnie do domu Po prostu zabierz mnie do domu Po prostu zabierz mnie do domu Masz to fantazyjne spojrzenie Jamesa Deana A ja mam te klasycznie czerwone usta, tak jak lubisz I gdy się rozpadamy, za każdym razem wracamy do siebie Bo nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Nigdy nie wyjdziemy z mody Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Taylor Swift